


Now is as good a time as any

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Professor Burbage (Professor Cuthbert Binns/Charity Burbage) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: True.
Relationships: Cuthbert Binns/Charity Burbage
Series: Professor Burbage (Professor Cuthbert Binns/Charity Burbage) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127699





	Now is as good a time as any

Our tale begins in the Gryffindor common room. Student, Charity Burbage has invited her boyfriend and history of magic Professor, Cuthbert Binns to see her.

Cuthbert smiled. "Good morning, Charity."

His smile at seeing Charity vanished when he saw how packed the room was. 

Before he could ask why Charity had asked him to visit when it was so busy, she whispered, "Just trust me, Bert."

She cleared her throat and said in a raised voice, "I have something I'd like to share with you all."

The room fell silent instantly and all eyes were on Charity as she stood on an armchair dragging Cuthbert along with her.

A first year asked, "What's Professor Binns doing in here?"

There were snickers from all around the room.

Charity told them, "I've been meaning to tell you lot for a while now, Cuth... Professor Binns and I are dating."

There were gasps and jeers from the crowd.

Cuthbert muttered, "What have you done, Charity?"

Charity stated, "I couldn't keep quiet any longer and what better time to tell them than right here and now?"

Cuthbert climbed down from the chair and drifted towards the entrance of the common room without uttering a word.

Charity followed him and exclaimed, "I'm sorry, but you don't know what it was like for me to not tell anyone anything about us. It was agony!"

Cuthbert turned towards her slightly and mumbled darkly, "Trust me, dear. Things will be much worse now it's all out in the open."

He swept out of the common room without another word.


End file.
